A wireless communication system may include a wireless communication device able to communicate with a wireless Access Point (AP). The wireless communication device may include a power source, for example, a battery, which may provide power to components of the wireless communication device, e.g., a processor, a transmitter, a receiver, etc.
Wireless communications by the wireless communication device may consume significant power resources. In order to reduce the power consumption, the user of the wireless communication device may be required to manually turn off the wireless communication device from time to time, and/or to avoid utilization of wireless communications from time to time.